RubyLavender
1/23/19: update this page is a lie and i'm back now lol also i'm on Discord if you wanna talk to me there 3/28/19: i won't be back on Discord till after Easter, due to lent. Also, I changed my nickname to Hiraeth. RubyLavender is a female forumer who first joined on January 1, 2016. Her known usernames on WoF are cleverruby17 and amazinglavender27. Her first post on WoF was on the Half-Human, Half-Animal RP. Before RubyLavender came to WoF, she was a very inactive SAMBer who wrote skits and nothing else. RubyLavender has a wikia account, a (decently inactive) DeviantArt account , a Scratch account , and an inactive Wattpad account . RubyLavender was in CTD, the ML FWRP and the HHHA RP Redo. She also writes fanfiction, stories, and other stuff sometimes. Her favorite and main OC is Vesper, who has an ML version, a PJO version, and the original version: the HHHA version. Her current fanfics on WoF are: The Kids Aren't Alright, Moon Rising: The Satire, and Free: Aukliff (YES IT'S STILL GOING). Why I'm most likely going to leave the forums Okay, first off: it's nothing anyone did, I swear. All of you are perfectly fine the way you are, and don't think that I'm leaving because of something you guys did. You guys are great, honestly, and that's why I feel the need to post a thorough explanation somewhere. There are a few reasons why I'm (probably) going to leave the forums: 1) I start high school next school year/this year (August or September 2018). I'm going to be really busy, and I think it's time I stopped coming on forums/forum-related website so often, before I finish/while I'm doing my homework. Also, according to my mother, once I hit high school, I really have to shape up and get serious about college and my career and blah blah blah. I don't really agree with the last two, but I do think it's a good idea to spend more time concentrating on schoolwork and studying then getting distracted on here. I stay up really late because I'm always on the Internet. Gotta work on that self-control of mine 2) I don't really think the forums are going to change particularly if I leave. Everything seems to be going pretty fine, and I'm not that active anymore. If I thought that the forums needed me, like, needed me, then I'd stay, no matter how much my grades or amount of sleep dropped. But they all seem good; Necro's in charge of ML (which is kinda inactive now too, tbh), and if she needs help, Luna has been appointed to help accept forms. For my Soulless RP, I guess there are two options: a) It closes completely, or b) We try to continue it, and I give the current RPers an idea of what Queen Shard is like. One/all of them take over. (If any RPers are reading this: Queen Shard's personality varies slightly depending on the soul she's currently using, but she's generally rather quiet, commanding, and intimidating. Keep it consistent, and remember not to make it too easy for the dragonets to finish their quest; but also try to put them in situations that force them to use their special powers/situations they wouldn't be able to get out of without their special powers. Have fun :D) 3) Most of my friends/old forumers have left. I can only think of four people that were on the forums when I joined that are still on (Necro, Vertigo, Darksea, Luna). I don't...it's not exactly/entirely that those old forumers have left, but it's more about the new people that came in? Not to be offensive, but the majority of them act kind of different, and I find it harder to connect/communicate with them. I guess I can't adapt to the new generation; can't "get with the program." 4) In a less technical sense: everything seems to be going fine on the forums, not just the RPs. My friends will all be all right, and even if they feel less than that, they have each other to boost each other up. (I mean, I've never really had a best friend. Close friends, sure, but typically, my friends talk to each other more than they talk to me, and I think they'll be okay if I leave.) I see people posting about their stars, and summoning each other, and that's fine. I'm happy for them :) (Please don't feel sorry for me or say you'll pay more attention if I stay or something—I'm not trying to get more attention.) It's just a world that I don't think I can be a part of...at least, not anymore. If I stay, I might just get bitter. Brief side notes: I won't post this entire long explanation on the forums, but I don't think I'll need it posted for me, unless I specifically say otherwise. Verti and Necro asked about this: If I leave the forums, I'm going to leave Chat too. It's one of those forum-related websites I talked about in Reason One, and frankly, it's kind of the biggest forum-related website that distracts me right now. I'll probably be on Scratch and Wattpad (because I've never gotten addicted to the communities there; I'm not really a part of the communities there), and I'll check them every few days. I'll be on DeviantArt once in a while too, but I check that like, every couple of months, and I have so many notifications I probably won't notice if you comment on my profile. I might visit once in a while (probably I'll just drop in during vacations sometimes), but that won't happen unless I feel certain I've fought down my addiction to the forums/forum-related websites. Could take a while. But I'll probably visit Chat then, too. Thanks to everyone who noticed me and made my stay on the forums worthwhile. I'll miss you guys. -RubyLavender Category:Females Category:Forumers Category:"Old Forumer"